Karaoke
by confessions of a band geek
Summary: The whole team heads into Tokyo for one night and FitzSimmons drags them all to Karaoke. Alcohol is consumed. Need I say more?


**Hey guys! So Karaoke was prompted to me, and this is what I came up with!**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

**I in no way own any of the characters from Agents of SHIELD.**

* * *

"Oh please sir, could we have the night off and partake in some local festivities?"

Coulson stared long and hard at Simmons. Sure he'd seen her excited many times over for various different things, mostly scientific things, but he thinks this was perhaps the MOST excited she's ever been.

The team had a case in Tokyo, Japan and had finally finished wrapping up.

"I suppose you could all go out and have some fun, you all deserve a break." Coulson said, smiling. "Go on, get going."

"Come with us, sir?" Fitz said.

"Maybe I will."

20 minutes later, they all left the BUS to discover the streets of Tokyo. Fitz and Simmons were running frantically in all directions, Fitz talking about the superiority Japan had over pretty much the entire world when coming to technology, using various forms of terminology only Simmons could understand. The rest of the team trailed behind them, watching their fellow crewmates act like children.

"How are they constantly amazed by the world?" Ward said, "Doesn't it get tiring to always be so energetic?"

Skye piped up, "I think it's cute. But really, what's going on between those two? Does anyone know? Because I can't tell."

The team looked at her in silence.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me none of you have wondered before. You have eyes."

"I'm not really good with that stuff." Ward said

"It doesn't pertain to the mission," May said.

"Yeah, they're cute." Coulson said, obviously surprising his team as they all looked up in shock.

"Oh AC!" Skye said, "See I knew you were a cool guy. Yep, definitely something—" and she stopped speaking abruptly, seeing as Fitz and Simmons were walking back towards them quickly, carrying what looked like little plastic shotglasses.

"Guys, we bought drinks!" Fitz exclaimed in glee, handing each one of them a shot.

"What is it?" Skye asked, inspecting the liquid.

"It's called Awamori!" Simmons said, "Apparently it's a delicacy! Cheers everyone!"

Fitz and Simmons shot back their drinks quickly, while everyone else was a little slower to try it.

By the time the rest of the team decided on drinking the so-called mystery drink, Fitz and Simmons had already came back with a second round.

"Uh no—not my favourite. You can have mine," said Ward.

One by one, the rest of the team offered their shot to Fitz and Simmons.

"Are you guys sure?" she said. "We feel bad taking all your drinks-"

"And having all the fun!" Fitz said excitedly.

Truly, the team didn't want anymore, so Jemma and Leo cheered to one another and shot back 3 more shots each.

"This isn't going to end well." Ward said, his mouth forming into a thin line.

"Uh guys..how many have you had now?" Skye asked

Simmons started counting on her fingers. "Well, there were two that Leo and I had before we came to you guys, then one with you guys, then three each when you didn't want yours!" she said with great animations. That makes a total of—

"Six each!" Leo said.

"If they puke on my shoes, I'm done." May said deadpan.

"Uh guys..it's been like 5 minutes, how have you had that much? You're going to get sick." Skye asked, obviously quite impressed, but also worried.

"Oh Leo and I can hold our alcohol. I'm English and he's Scottish, not a problem!" Jemma said, waving her hand, dismissing the issue.

"I've had Awamori before. It's very strong and can be up to 50% alcohol." Ward said. "I'm gonna have to carry you guys back, aren't I?" he said, shaking his head.

"Now Agent Ward, I am able to stand upright, thank you very much." Fitz said, standing as tall as he could.

Thirty minutes later, Skye, Coulson, May and Ward were watching their beloved residential lab rats lean on each other for support while pointing at the bright lights of the city.

"Jemma –look how pretty," Fitz said, while pointing to a sign that really wasn't all that interesting, but happened to be the most amazing thing Fitz had seen through his alcohol induced state.

"Where?" she asked, swinging her head around to see where Fitz was pointing, even though his hand was clearly in front of her face. She was looking around with such ferocity that she stumbled and almost fell, they looked at each other and burst into laughter, only their linked arms keeping them upright.

"Apparently the drink causes hallucinations too?" Ward said, shaking his head.

"Who else thinks they've totally done this before?" Skye said.

"I'm sure they have. They went through the ranks together." Coulson said. "Let's just keep an eye out for them, they look like they could be a bit –unpredictable when like this."

"Guys...GUYS!" Simmons yelled, grabbing their attention, while pointing to a building. The whole team rushed to her side, worried that it was an emergency. "It's KARAOKE! LET'S GO!" she said, pulling Fitz along beside her.

"This is damaging my calm." May said, looking as if she were ready to kill someone.

The team followed FitzSimmons into the karaoke bar.

Since Ward was the only person able to speak Japanese, he asked for a private karaoke room for the team, knowing, just knowing it was going to be the most embarrassing night he's ever experienced.

They entered a private little karaoke room, with different colored lights shining on the walls.

Fitz and Simmons ran with delight to the karaoke machine and started looking for songs.

20 minutes later...

_"I got chills_

_They're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_'Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying!_" Fits half yelled, half sang into the mic, while falling dramatically in time with the song.

Fitz and Simmons were in the middle of a theatrical performance of "You're the one that I want," from Grease. Through the years, it seemed they had both memorized the dance moves of Danny and Sandy, and were quite good too, other than tripping over their own feet.

_"You better shape up_

_'Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true!_" Simmons exclaimed, all with shoulder and hip actions included

All they needed were outfits like Danny and Sandy, and it would be perfect. Fitz was even checking out her backside, like Danny, although knowing Fitz, he probably would not have done so if he were sober.

"Ok, who else feels like this is their go-to song?" Skye asked, videotaping their dramatic performances.

"My ears feel like they're bleeding," Ward said. "Can I just knock them out and we can get out of here?"

"I've been thinking about it." May said, shooting a glare at them, while stuffing some tissues in her ear to muffle the noise.

"You will do no such thing," Coulson replied, looking fondly at the two young scientists. "They're having fun! Look at them!"

_"You're the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_ "Oh yes, indeed!_" They shouted with boundless passion, and stared at each other, both of them dropping their mics at the same time, and then attacked each other's lips with their own.

"Wait...WHAT?" Skye shouted, angling her camera to catch a better view of Fitz and Simmons who were having a full blown makeout session in front of everyone, falling all over the stage, and crashing into karaoke equipment.

"I thought I'd seen everything," May replied, with just a hint of surprise etched across her face.

"Well this might make for some awkward conversation tomorrow," Coulson replied.

"Awamori does that to you..." Ward said.

"I knew there was something going on! I can't WAIT to show them this video tomorrow," Skye said, with a glint in her eye.

The team watched in shock and awe, and some slight awkwardness as FitzSimmons rarely broke for air. Some would say they were eating each other's faces. After 5 minutes of intense kissing, they both quickly broke apart and ran from each other and proceeded to throw up the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed.

May did end up getting a little bit of puke on her shoes, and she was not pleased.

Poor Ward DID end up having to carry them home after all.

Suffice to say, neither of them remembered a single thing the next day.

Skye couldn't wait to show them the video, but made them believe they were watching a scientific movie instead.

Oh how wrong they were.

* * *

**Oh Karaoke, so much fun.**

**Please review :) and thanks for reading!**


End file.
